As is known, caps or crown caps used for closing bottles materialize in a metal disk, with a suitably coated internal face, which is fixed through stapling to bottle rims, defining a perimeter skirt with a dented profile. To eliminate these caps, decappers are used that, leaning against a margin region of the cap base, act by levering against the opposite edge of the skirt causing the cap's deformation and removal.
There are innumerable solutions to achieve this decapping effect, each and every one materializing in a manual implement or device that, acting as a lever, makes it possible to perform the previously described manoeuvre.
These implements present a two-sided problem:                On the one hand, they constitute a portable implement, of a reduced size, which is easily lost, meaning that frequently a waiter needing to use the decapper does not remember where it was left the last time it was used, with the ensuing loss of time required to find it. To solve this problem, often a piece of string is used or a chain that attaches the decapper to the user, for example to the belt strap or hook in a pair of trousers, which is an unaesthetic and not very practical solution.        To decap the bottle, both hands are needed, one to hold the bottle and another with which to activate the decapper, and even then there is a permanent risk of the bottle swaying during the manoeuvre and partially spilling its content.        
In an attempt to avoid this problem static decappers are known, that are designed to be fixed for example to an establishment's counter, which avoids the problem of having to find it, but in turn this solution presents a two-sided problem, on the one hand, devices for this purpose are complicated and costly, and on the other they cannot be used simultaneously by two or more people, adding to which frequently its location within the establishment while it may be convenient for one or some of its employees, may also be inconvenient for others.